Just One Smile
by death princess saya
Summary: Sakaki is totally in love with her Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, but he never seems to notice her. She' would be happy just to see him smile at least once. How will she get him to do so? Rated T for safety. ByakuyaxOC
1. Chapter 1:The Inexperienced Soul Reaper

Disclaimer: I am not a bleach expert, but I do own the profile book.

(I thought it would be cute to write a story about Byakuya Kuchiki. Enjoy^_^)

**Chapter 1: The Inexperienced Soul Reaper**

Sakaki was a young woman of the seireitei and fifth seat of the sixth company. She loved being a soul reaper. It always gave her a sense of dignity and of being respected. During her whole life she had never felt either. Her life in the Rukongai was tough and she was always expected to die because she was so small.

Of course she was slightly taller than from when she was younger, about 5"4. She was still fairly short, but she liked that better anyways, at least until her friend and assistant captain Renji Abarai comes to make fun of her height. This was mainly because he was 6"2, but seriously she was taller than Rukia Kuchiki with the height of 4"7. She was like a frickin midget compared to her!

Speaking of the Kuchikis, Sakaki had an enormous crush on Rukia's older brother, her captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. He was so handsome and noble looking, but was always so serious. This was much intimidating to her because she was so shy around him. Her only wish was to see him smile at least once.

At the current time she was bored and waiting for something to do in her small room. Everyone seemed to be gone that day, including her captain. They were all doing business of some sort. She hardly ever got to come along on such occasions. She wasn't highly ranked enough.

She sighed and stood up. She was too bored to just lie around in her room all day, so she left to wander the seireitei. Hopefully she could find someone she knew to hang out with. As long as they weren't busy anyway. She hated to impose herself on people.

Unfortunately everyone she knew was busy doing something. She pouted and leaned against a railing. She was always the only one who never got to go on all the really awesome missions. It wasn't fair to her, but she never did ask captain Kuchiki if she could. He probably thought she was weak and that's why he wouldn't let her. That wasn't true though. She'd fought hollows many times, and was more powerful than she seemed. If only she was more confident around him she could prove it. She sighed again, lost in thought.

"Shorty!" someone pounced on her from behind giving her a hard noogie on the head. He was tall, red haired and grinning broadly. "Why are you looking so bored for? Don't tell me you did nothing all day long?" He asked, teasing her.

"Well I wouldn't if I ever got to go on a mission!" Sakaki exclaimed ruefully.

"Is that why you're pouting like a baby," Renji laughed, still teasing her.

"I was not pouting!" she grumbled, "I was just bored of doing nothing all the time!"

Renji snickered and broke away from her. He casually glanced at her, smirking.

"You really want to go on a mission?" He asked.

"Of course I do! It's been forever since my last one!" Sakaki growled.

"Well I'm pretty sure if I talked to captain Kuchiki I could work something out," Renji said slyly.

Sakaki's eyes widened and she smiled. She pounced on him and embraced him warmly.

"Really?! Oh thank you Renji! Thank you so much!" she was so happy that she ran off, back to her home. She impatiently waited for him to come by later to give her the news. She was hoping the captain would let her go. She did like him but he could be really cold sometimes. Plus he never seemed to know her all that well, even though she passed by him every day. She hoped he would give her a mission.

Renji came by later that day with a wide smile upon his face. He seemed to have good news for Sakaki.

"Hey shorty!" He called grinning, "You have a mission!"

Her face suddenly glowed even brighter. She was so glad she was going on a mission for once! Byakuya had actually agreed to it! This was just her lucky day.

"Who's it with Renji?" she asked, curiously.

He paused for moment thinking, and then said, "Captain Kuchiki didn't say. All he said was for you to go down into a more abandoned part of the forest in the Rukongai, to meet the other soul reaper to accompany you on your mission."

"Oh, it's a mission in the Rukongai? I thought I might actually have been able to go to the world of the living," Sakaki pouted.

"Just be happy you finally got a mission, because it was really hard to get the captain to agree to even let you do this," Renji announced.

"Fine," Sakaki sulked. Even though she couldn't go to world of the living she was extremely happy to have a mission. She waved as Renji left. The next day she was finally going on a mission!

She woke up especially early that day, eager to fight some hollow butt. She knew she could do this, even if it had been a few years since her last fight. She was hoping if she did this well captain Kuchiki would recognize her and put her on even more missions, like the other soul reapers.

She made it to the spot earlier than she was told, but she could wait for her partner to come. It wasn't really that big a deal. She just wanted to prove herself worthy of her captain, so she could possibly win his heart.

She sat there for half an hour, waiting impatiently now. She was getting bored. She shouldn't have woken up so early. She yawned blankly and watched the dirt road/ path that led into the forest. A figure was coming up the path.

She squinted to get a better look and started to freak out. Was that…? It was! Her own captain! Why was Byakuya was coming? This actually was probobly better for her though, because then she could prove to his face how worthy she was! Even so she was still freaking out.

"Uh… captain Kuchiki!" she called nervously, bowing. "Are you joining me on my mission?"

"Hmph," he grumbled in an annoyed fashion. "Come along, I don't have forever you know."

"Uh….yes captain!" Sakaki called following behind closely.

Byakuya led the way through the forest to where the hollow would be. He always had that really unsatisfied and uncaring look. He made her wonder that she was really just a nuisance to him. She let out a long sigh.

"Shh!" Byakuya said, "One wrong move and it could find us."

She nodded coyly. Her heart was racing because of the close proximity she was in with her captain. She could not mess this up. Not in front of him.

"Split up," he murmured and walked away from her.

In a half clueless daze, Sakaki wandered in the opposite direction from him. She was now starting to get her head back. Quickly, she pulled her dark hair back in a cute ponytail. She was ready to prove herself. She had to or all could be lost.

"Oo! What a lovely little soul reaper you are," a vicious, manly voice bellowed at her, along with a fair sized hollow. It was a weak type one, but Sakaki froze. She wasn't used to seeing them anymore. She was too nervous to even do anything.

_Pull out your damn sword! _She kept telling herself. _Don't blow this! _

Of course her body was unresponsive, and the hollow was coming in on her. All she did now was scream. She had totally screwed this up for herself. There was only one other thing that would make the entire situation worse and it was happening at that very moment.

Just before the hollow moved in to complete the kill, Byakuya came in, cut through its mask and picked Sakaki up and dragged her to the edge of the forest.

He looked at the shaken woman with a stern face. He seemed mad at her now though.

Sakaki was trying her best not to burst into tears at that moment. She wasn't used to the hollows anymore and didn't mean to let her guard down.

"Captain…." She murmured ashamed, "I'm sorry about that. I..."

"Just be lucky I'm not kicking you off my squad," Byakuya announced coldly, and then walked off.

Depressed now, Sakaki walked back home. Renji was there to greet her.

"Hey shorty!" he said smiling, "How was the mission?"

"Horrible. Captain Kuchiki was there, and I totally screwed up," Sakaki whined and left to go home. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone anymore. She felt like she just failed at life.

At home she just lay there on her bed, crying. She felt horrible.

"I screwed everything up!" She bawled, "Now he'll never like me!"

She cried herself to sleep. She didn't ever want to leave her home again. It wasn't like she was going to get missions ever again, so she was planning on wasting her life away.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Chance

Disclaimer: I am not a bleach expert, but I do own the profile book.

(I'm glad there are people who like this fanfic so far. It makes me very glad. I will continue to write this and hopefully get more hits. Yay hits! ^_^)

**Chapter 2: Second Chance**

Sakaki was lying on her bed, depressed. She had messed the entire thing up. Her one chance at become an active soul reaper again was soiled, along with the hope at winning Byakuya's heart. She was so bummed she just wanted to die.

A knock came at her door, but she ignored it. She didn't want to see anyone after her embarrassing display. The door opened on its own regardless of the fact that she didn't answer it, so it had to be someone she knew. She sighed even more depressed.

"Shorty!" It just had to be Renji, didn't it. How annoying. She felt bad now, because he had stuck his neck out for her, so she could get a mission, but she totally pissed that off.

"Go away!" she pouted, covering her head with her blanket. She didn't feel worthy in his presence anymore.

"Quit pouting Sakaki," Renji grumbled.

She was surprised. He wasn't calling her shorty for the current time being. He was in a serious mood then.

"What?" she pouted under the blanket.

"The captain told me about the other day. He said you were unfit to be a soul reaper," Renji announced.

Sakaki wanted to start bawling again. That just made her feel worse!

"I didn't believe him though," Renji said wistfully. "I think that you just haven't gotten enough training in so long, so I convinced him to give you a second chance."

Sakaki zoomed from her bed, gawking. She couldn't believe it. Renji had done it again. She could possibly do this after all.

"Really?!" She exclaimed.

"After you at least get a week of training in, yes," Renji announced.

"Am I supposed to train alone?" She asked, curious.

"No. The captain doesn't trust you to get any stronger or better if you train alone," Renji said, blankly.

"Then, who am I training with?" Sakaki wondered in a childlike manner.

"Um…well, the captain himself wants to train you," Renji sighed.

Sakaki's face went white. She now appeared horrified by this new revelation. Her head sunk and her ego deflated again.

"I'm doooooomed!" she whined, moaning.

Renji patted her back and smiled, "At least it's only training this time and not the actual mission. You can screw up there."

"But… It'll be with the captain!" Sakaki gawked.

"Calm down and just don't embarrass yourself. He'll come for you in the morning when it's time to train," Renji announced as he left her house.

Sakaki was actually very much elated to be given a second chance especially after hearing she wasn't fit to be a soul reaper. She was so sure that she wasn't ever going to be a real soul reaper ever again. She had to make sure this was different from her previous venture hunting hollows. Then she would win her crush's heart.

The next morning, she was still fast asleep in her bed when Byakuya came. He was so silent that he was unnoticed. He approached her bed and tipped it over.

Sakaki flew off her bed and peered around drearily, stunned. She yawned bleakly and looked up at him.

"What time is it?" she grumbled squinting.

"Five in the morning, now get up," Byakuya said, looking around her room.

Suddenly she realized Byakuya Kuchiki was in her home, and looking at all her stuff. She felt a huge surge of embarrassment run through her body. She had so many adorable little stuffed animals and an occasional article of clothing that shouldn't be out in the open for men to see lying just about everywhere. Her face glowed bright red.

She didn't realize he was going to see her unmentionables! This day was already beginning in disaster.

"Sakaki," Byakuya addressed her directly. "We have training to do! Get ready now!"

She sighed and as quick as possible dressed herself. She morbidly joined his side after that.

"Come," he murmured, leading her out of the building.

She followed behind quietly. She was feeling embarrassed again. What was she going to do? She knew she needed to be more confident if she was going to win this man's heart, but she was always such a screw-up around him.

Byakuya led her to the area for her to train. He seemed to look annoyed.

"You're lucky Renji believes in you because I don't," he announced coldly.

His comment ticked her off some. She glared at him.

"Well if you had just sent me on missions in the first place I wouldn't be so inexperienced!" She finally just let it all out. This was how she'd felt for a long time. Immediately she slapped her hands over her mouth, shocked at her tone towards her captain.

Byakuya's eyes widened some as she said that. He'd hardly heard her voice let alone her yell. This was a surprisingly new aspect to her. He always thought she was just a weak, extra baggage soul reaper that lagged behind the rest. That's why he never sent her on missions, but if her ability was as good as her yelling voice, his discourage for her might dissipate.

"How long has it been since your last mission?" he asked, curious now.

After her outburst, Sakaki hid her face shyly in her hands. She thought he would get mad at her. Instead though, he asked when she'd last gone on a real mission.

"A few years ago….three," she murmured.

For once, Byakuya gawked. He was usually so calm and uncaring, but now she had actually made him gawk!

"That long?" he asked truly shocked.

Sakaki just nodded not wanting to make further offense to him.

Byakuya bent over a bit rubbing his brow. He looked annoyed again.

"I've got work to do, don't I?" He sighed.

"I'm sorry cap..."

"Lets just begin," He sighed, taking her arm and leading her to the open dirt area in which they were to train.

She just followed not bothering to finish the sentence he interrupted because he wasn't in a good mood. She trained with him until he decided to take a break, but he was very strict and refused to give her one.

Byakuya realized after some time this girl had potential even though he didn't realize it at first. It wasn't like she was great right now, actually she sucked, but she had spirit. He could tell she was trying her best to sty in his company, and there was power behind all that uselessness. Amidst all the training he heard an awkward noise emit from Sakaki's stomach area and realized she was hungry.

Sakaki was very hungry, but she would not complain about it to her captain because she thought of it as a sign of weakness. Even so her stomach was growling because it was about two thirty pm and she hadn't eaten a thing yet that day. She was too busy trying to prove herself to the man she loved!

"I'll be leaving for a while, but keep on training. I'll give you a punishment if I see you slacking while I was gone!" Byakuya said then disappeared with the quickness of his flashstep.

She did not dare ignore her captain, not when she was this determined to win him. She had to continue, even if it meant the deterioration of her health. It wasn't long before Byakuya came back with a small white bundle filled with what smelled like food. Her stomach growled more and she about drooled, almost missing the hard, wooden dummy she was swinging at. She tripped and bumped her head against it slightly.

Again she had embarrassed herself. She half sulked as she sat there on the ground. She watched as Byakuya settled himself under a cherry tree. It would have been a beautiful scene if the cherry tree was in bloom and captain Kuchiki wasn't so serious looking, but still they were both majestic in their own ways, especially when together. It left her breathless.

"Sakaki," Byakuya called to her in a gentle tone that surprised her, because she had never heard him speak that way to her before. "Come here."

For a moment she was still too stunned to even approach. But her stomach basically yelled at her, because it was so hungry. She slowly mozied over to him, kind of shyly. She didnt know what to expect this time.

"Sit," he ordered, unveiling a small bento box bought from a food stand somewhere in the Rukongai. It smelled so good that Sakaki started to drool again.

"Here. Eat this," he handed her the box full of food with a straight face. "You'll wear yourself out if you don't eat. If you're going to train with me you need to bring lunch." He was being stern now, but it seemed maybe liked he cared a bit for her.

"Yes captain," she agreed and started eating. The bento box was even more delicious than it smelled. Plus it was from Byakuya which made it extra special. She smiled cutely as she finished off her lunch.

Amidst her eating she noticed that he wasn't enjoying a nice lunch too. Wasn't he going to eat? Now Sakaki was bothered by him buying her lunch. She felt like she had to make it up to him, but first she was going to ask him.

"Don't you have any lunch?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm not hungry," Byakuya announced coldly.

"Are you sure?" she prodded further.

"No. Just eat yours and stop worrying about me," he grumbled, annoyed.

Sakaki bit her lip as she took another bit of a little octopus shaped hot dog. She still couldn't let this by without some way to make it up to him. She just had to!

"Um…captain?" she asked softly.

"Hmm," he murmured, still annoyed with her.

"You…bought me lunch. I want to return the favor, because you didn't have a lunch today. Uh…so I want to make you a lunch for tomorrow," Sakaki announced nervously.

"No," Byakuya announced.

"Please!" Sakaki begged getting up close to him, "You spent your own money on me and I've got to return the favor!"

"No!" Byakuya stood up, extremely startled though by this girl. "Training is over for today. Go home. Tomorrow, meet me here the same time as today, and bring your own lunch this time!" He grumbled and flash stepped out of there.

Sakaki was a little confused, but she walked home. She thought her day was productive until lunch. Even though Byakuya refused a lunch from her, she was going to make one for him anyway. She felt like doing this was her own step forward to win over his heart.

(Yay! End of chapter two! I hope you all like it so far!)


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch Surprise!

Disclaimer: I am not a bleach expert, but I do own the profile book.

**Chapter 3: Lunch Surprise!**

That next day Sakaki was excited. She had made a lunch especially for her captain, regardless of his objections. She went to the store and bought the best of ingredients in order to fit it to his liking. She wrapped up the boxes that contained both their lunches in a beautifully decorative clothe. She was so curious to see whether or not he liked the lunch she made.

Currently, she was skipping along to the training area, on that always early time of five o' clock. She was too giddy to be tired on this day. Surprisingly, she was there before Byakuya was. She must have left a tad too early. She shrugged and waited on the stump of an old cut down tree. He was coming soon, so she sat there patiently.

Early morning soon turned into midmorning around seven or so. Byakuya had still not showed himself. Why wasn't he there yet? Sakaki was confused. The rest of the day trailed out to the afternoon, and still no captain. She was worried now. What was going on?

Finally, someone did come onto the scene, but it wasn't captain Kuchiki. It was Renji. What was he doing there? He approached Sakaki with a smile.

"I'm gonna train you today. Okay Sakaki," he announced, brightly.

"But where's captain Kuchiki?" Sakaki asked devastated.

"Oh. He's sick today. Hey! Did you bring lunch for two? I'm starved!" He exclaimed peering at her larger than normal bundle of food.

She gawked, "Well not…"

"Thanks shorty! I really needed something to eat!" Renji was already starting to dig through the bundle.

Sakaki was horrified as Renji gobbled up the meal she made just for Byakuya. Why her? All she wanted was to make him a nice meal in return for him buying her one. She was just shocked that all her hard work was wasted!

"You gonna eat the other one?" Renji asked, already starting to take her lunch out of the clothe.

"Nooo! Mine!" She exclaimed and fished the small box from his hands. She had to keep this one and give it to her captain! "Uh…Renji…I don't really wanna train today. I've got errands to do." She mumbled, wanting to go to her captain now.

"But the training!?" Renji complained.

"I dont have time to train right now!" Sakaki announced as she ran off with her homemade lunch.

Renji ran after her. She was quite fast for someone so short. He ran along side her.

"Where are you going? You can't just skip out on training!" H exclaimed.

"I sure can!" Sakaki growled, "Now leave me alone!"

"Why? We can count this as training right now," Renji smiled mischievously.

"No! Captain Kuchiki is supposed to train me!" Sakaki argued. She made a quick turn in order to lose him, but he followed behind without problems. He was just as quick as she. That was probably because he was an assistant captain though. He was more powerful than many of the soul reapers in the Sereitei.

Sakaki had to use more evasive maneuvers in order to lose Renji. She jumped around in all directions in order to rid of this nuisance. She wanted to deliver the lunch to Byakuya even though he was ill.

"Fine! Whatever!" Renji yelled at her. He ran off to go home.

With a sigh of relief she ran all the way to the estate in which her captain lived. It was large, but beautiful. She had never been in this place before and was starting to get confused. Which way should she go? She was unsure. She approached one of the workers there and asked.

"Um, could you direct me to where captain Kuchiki is? I want to see him?" she asked hopefully.

The worker was an older woman, who was looking her over with caution. She didn't seem too sure about Sakaki.

"Please?!" She asked making a puppy-dog face that she had taken a long time to master for maximum cuteness. She was desperate to make sure Byakuya was all right.

"All right. All right child," the woman sighed. "Just don't do that face ever again!"

"Thank you ma'am." Sakaki followed her to Byakuya's room. She waited as the maid went past the sliding doors to alert the man of his visitor.

"Sir, you have a visitor," she announced.

After a few small coughs Byakuya asked, "Who?"

"Oh." The woman announced awkwardly, "I didn't really ask for a name, but she's a small one and…"

"Oh. I know who it is. You may send her in Kei," Byakuya's slightly sickness wracked voice rasped to the older woman.

Kei came back for Sakaki. She slid the door further to let her inside.

"He'll be seeing you now miss," she announced, leaving the room.

Sakaki entered her captain's room in a timid manner. She wasn't sure how to act in this situation. After all this was her crush's bedroom. A place she could soon be more acquainted with if she could ever win him over! Her timidity soon flustered when she saw him lying there on the floor, barely unkempt, but still as beautiful as before.

He was looking at her as if she were something strange. He seemed out of it. His face was immensely pale and there was a rag atop his head. He coughed a little as she approached.

"Um…Captain, I brought you lunch, but I don't think that now was the best time to bring it," she sighed moping.

Byakuya frowned in disapproval.

"Didn't I say I didn't want you to make me a lunch?" he asked, grouchily.

"I know, but I couldn't let that go. I needed to return the favor. It's part of my honor," She sighed and handed him the white bundle.

He rolled his eyes but discovered he couldn't argue further with this woman, because she wasn't going to give up about paying him back over a stupid lunch! He opened up the pack to find a neatly designed lunch made with rice and some other delicious homemade goodies. It was quite pretty.

"I'm sorry it's so small," Sakaki sighed. "Renji ate the one that was supposed to be for you."

Byakuya paused for a minute then said, "Wait. This is your lunch? Why aren't you eating it then?"

"Because I said I'd bring you a lunch and I meant it!" Sakaki said determined.

Tensely he rolled his eyes. He would have probably put up a much better fight about this if he weren't so sick. Instead, he decided to keep her homemade lunch (mainly because it actually did look very delicious) and have her eat a lunch there, Kuchiki style.

He called for Kei, who was waiting right outside the door to escourt Sakaki when she was to leave, to come back inside.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, curious.

"I want you to tell the cooks to make this young woman a fine meal," he announced slyly.

Both women seemed kind of surprised by this sudden act of kindness from the head of the Kuckiki family. Sakaki was gawking and now felt totally unworthy.

The ill man frowned again at their slow pace.

"Get going! Before it's the end of the lunch hour!" he exclaimed suddenly annoyed.

"Oh! Um right! Sorry sir!" Kei announced. She grabbed onto Sakaki's arm and drug her out to the dining room, where she forced the young woman to sit.

"I'm telling our chef to make you a meal. Just sit here patiently while he makes it," she said and wandered away leaving the poor girl alone.

Sakaki sat there, alone, bored and shy. How could she eat any of what the chef of the Kuchiki house was making? It was bound to be too elegant for her unworthy tastes. She never should have come over! She should have just sucked it up and let Renji eat her lunch!

Pouting, she slunk in her spot and lay her head on the table. She knew it was bad etiquette to do so but at the current moment she didn't care. She was upset that she would have to eat this meal alone. Especially since it was in the Kuchiki home.

She groaned a bit as her boredom got the best of her. If she wasn't currently feeling like a lowly being of unworthiness she might have been a bit more excited to be in Byakuya's own home, but she felt like shit.

"Gah!" she growled poutily on the table. I had only ten minutes since she had first sat at the table, but she was uber bored. She sighed once more and shut her eyes. She started to fall asleep.

When she was only about half asleep she heard the noise of someone clearing his or her throat in an annoyed way. Quickly, she rose from the table gawking and drooling some.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" she exclaimed, worried.

"It's fine, but will you please take your elbows off the table! This plate is hot!" Exclaimed a voice more masculine than Kei's could ever be.

Sakaki peered up at the man and totally had a seizure! Byakuya, despite his illness, was standing there, serving her dinner in his own home! She fell over, freaking out.

"Here," he grumbled then coughed. He set her dish calmly on the table in front of her and sat across from her where the meal she made was. He picked up his chopsticks and started to eat it. She was still laying there her heart beating off the charts! He scared her!

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked in between bites.

She sighed, but sat up t o look at the exquisite food. She was right...lobster! She pouted as she peered at Byakuya who was downing her ex-lunch. Things should be the other way around! He should be eating the lobster and she should be eating the crappie lunch!

"Eat it," Byakuya demanded coldly.

She sighed again, but did as she was told and ate the delectable tail of the lobster. God was it delicious! She hadn't ever had such a good meal in her life! She was so dumbstruck by the food that this man was surrounded by his entire life. She envied him on that matter. She grew up in the Rukongai where life was hard and food was hard to come by a lot of the time. Luxury food was like manna from heaven!

"So?" Byakuya asked curiously, "How is it?"

Sakaki was speechless it was so good. All she could do was give him a thumbs up showing her love of the food.

Suddenly as if all the planets aligned perfectly something that seemed impossible happened. A small smirk spread across Byakuya's face and he chuckled!

Sakaki was so stunned that she fainted. She got him to smile. It was just a small one, but it was still a smile. She was completely elated. She finally got to see his smile. Now her new objective was to get him to do it more often than on certain occasions.

It wasn't much longer before she was awoken with a splash of water to the face. When her eyes opened her face glowed a ravishing shade of red. She was extremely embarrassed. How could she have let herself faint like that?!

"Are you okay?" Byakuya asked, right by her side.

"Uh yeah!" Sakaki said quickly and stood up. She had to get out of there!

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked. He was very close to her.

"Yep! Goodbye captain! I gotta go!" She flailed running off. She went and ran all the way home.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her cheeks were beet red. She leaned fretfully against her room door, breathlessly. She could barely believe it. He smiled…he smiled. She mozied from he spot and plopped onto her bed. Her day had been shocking and she was more surprised than she had ever been in her life. Now, she liked her captain even more. His smirk made her smile.

Of course now the question was, could she make him do more than just a smirk?

(Yay! End of chapter 3! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it…. He smiled. LOL! I'll try to update this as quickly as I can. Until then Sayonara!)


	4. Chapter 4: Sakaki's Mission

**(Hi there! ^_^ I'm glad you all like the story thus far)**

**Chapter 4: Sakaki's Mission**

After an entire night of sleeplessness Sakaki awoke. The sight of her captain's brief smile was still fresh in her mind. Even now she was flustered over it. She lay there in bed.

She would have to go train with Renji in half an hour, because Byakuya was still sick. She heard he was getting better though, so she didn't worry as much. Sighing, she finally got up. There was no point in her hiding in her bed until it was time to go.

She went to the area to train. Surprisingly, Renji was already there. She walked up to him hesitantly. She wasn't sure how he would act, considering she ditched him the day before.

"Uh…Renji," She asked.

He looked up at her with a stern, but not mad face. He just seemed to be pondering some scrambled thought in his head.

"What was yesterday about? Captain Kuchiki was only ill. He would have been fine in a few days," Renji announced.

"I know, but I was worried and had a promise to fulfill," Sakaki said sheepishly.

"You mean the thing with the lunch? So did he eat it at all? I mean seriously, he could eat about anything he wanted to," He asked with curiosity.

Feeling a little downhearted about Renji's comment, Sakaki pouted.

"Well of course he ate it," she said. "He even let me eat some food at his home too."

"What?! You got to eat delicious Kuchiki food! Gawd you're lucky!" Now Renji was pouting.

She smirked smugly. At least she could keep her mind off that smile! Just the though of it made her drool.

"Well, I suppose we better get training you, because the captain still expects you to be able to fight off a hollow by the end of this week," Renji proclaimed standing up.

Sakaki immediately raced to her feet and up to the actual battleground. She was ready for anything, because if she could get stronger, there was a chance of her going on a mission with Byakuya. She determinedly took a fighting stance.

"I have one more question before we start," Renji said. "Do you like Captain Kuchiki as more than just a captain?"

Automatically, Sakaki's head was already turning to a nod, but she forced herself to shake it. Even so, her cheeks were already giving herself away by turning bright red.

"Nope! No I do not!" She exclaimed, trying to be as discrete as possible.

Renji frowned, "I'll see about that." He wasn't completely convinced that she was telling the truth. He advanced on her with a weak attack to see if she'd block it off.

Instead of blocking she dodged and swung back at him with her own sword. He blocked that and knocked her over.

Sakaki got up as quickly as she could and faced Renji. No matter what she had to train the best she could!

Renji got up like he was going to attack then said, "Hey! Is that captain Kuchiki?"

Immediately she turned around saying, "Where?!"

Swiftly, he came up from behind and snatched her sword. He had immediately beaten her with trickery.

Sakaki looked mad now. She did not like being tricked.

"What did you do that for?!" She growled, angry.

"I just proved that you do like the captain!" Renji gave her a triumphant sneer, "That's why you've been all around him lately, because **you **like him."

She just glared at him. She was so mad and embarrassed that she was utterly speechless.

Being in a difficult mood he said, "Maybe I'll go and tell him. I wonder how he'd react to that?!"

"No!" She whined, pleading like a child, "Don't tell him!"

"Why not?" He questioned.

"I just don't want him to know!" She begged. She was down on her knees in front of him.

Renji was trying his hardest not to laugh. He couldn't believe how shy she was about this.

"What don't you want me to know?" An unexpected voice called from the edge of the training ground.

Both the soul reapers' heads leered over in shock that their captain was back. He came down to where they stood to see what in the world they were talking about. He coughed a little as he approached them, meaning he was still ill.

Sakaki stood there like a frightened little mouse. She was so scared Renji would tell Byakuya of her crush on him. She didn't want him to know that yet!

"Oh! Captain, what brings you here?" Renji asked, coolly.

"I came to check on Sakaki's progress, but what where you two talking about?" Byakuya asked, curious.

"She just didn't want to tell you that she is progressing quite well," Renji said, smiling.

She was shocked. He didn't tell him about her crush! So he was still just teasing her. She felt relieved.

"Hmm. That's good," Byakuya announced. "Will she be able to fight off a hollow by the end of this week?"

"I think she will sir," Renji nodded.

Byakuya nodded then said, "I'll take it from here on in. You can go home."

Renji didn't question the man, but he winked at Sakaki as he left, whispering, "Go for it!"

She just gawked as he left. Now, she was alone with Byakuya again. She was half expecting him to train her some more.

Byakuya slowly turned to her. He was giving her an emotionless stare again, but he made no move.

"You are quite the woman," he announced, seeming to be pondering something. "So determined. I think I was wrong about you."

Suddenly, he left with his always-quick flashstep.

She was confused by his little visit. Did he really think she could do it? She wandered home, still doubtful of what others were thinking. She was just wondering how she could see his smile again.

The next day she trained with Byakuya again, who was much better. He trained her long and hard, now determined to get her ready for battle. Although every time she did something wrong he'd slap her over the back of the head with rolled up paper.

She didn't like that much, but it was very affective and she usually didn't make the same mistakes twice.

Finally, it was the day of her second mission. She just hoped this would not turn to despair like her last mission. She had once again reached the forests near the Rukongai before her captain. She was so nervous, because this was her second chance and if she blew it she would be kicked off the squad.

Byakuya came not long after her. He looked just as he did on that first mission a week ago, cold and uncaring. He looked at her, and then just continued to walk into the forest.

She got up and followed along behind. She knew why he hadn't greeted her. The hollow might find them if they talked. She was thinking about everything that had happened all that week. Plus everything she learned at training.

He stopped, so did she.

"Split up," he whispered to her.

She nodded and went the opposite way from him.

It wasn't long before the hollow found her. It caught her off guard, and she got scared. Immediately, she ran for it. It chased behind closely and caught up quickly. It caught her, clawing her back, making blood spurt to the ground.

That's when she remembered what she was there for. She was there to win her captain's heart and to prove that she was worthy and not weak. She didn't survive in the Rukongai just to live as a weakling in the Seretei!

Quickly, she unsheathed her zanpaku-to, turned toward the hollow, and in one swift strike ran it through the creature's mask, defeating it.

After that quick, but easy strike, sakaki fell to her knees and started to cry. She had screwed up by getting injured. Now captain Kuchiki was never going to let her stay. And even after she tried so hard to get this far too!

Byakuya came to her not long after she defeated that weak hollow. He looked just as stoic as ever. He came up next to her noticing the bad gashes she had on her back. They were bleeding pretty badly.

Sakaki winced as he came next to her. She thought she was going to get hit upside the head again and was expecting the worst. She felt horrible for multiple reasons. She shut her eyes tight as he raised his hand up high. He was going to hit her again!

Just at the moment where she thought she would get hit, something different happened. Her captain laid his hand lightly atop her head. He did not hit her.

She looked up at him, dazed. She wasn't sure what was going on.

Byakuya looked down at her with his hand on her head. He gave her a very small smile, one that looked more like a pity-smile than anything else.

"Good job, Sakaki," he said to her warmly.

After Byakuya said that Sakaki was totally elated. She felt like she was in heaven! She gave him a big smile, and then passed out from the lack of blood. She had yet again ruined another peaceful moment between her and captain Kuchiki. But at least she got another smile out of him. Even if it was a pity-smile.

**(YAY! I finally got this chapter done! I hope you all liked it! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Hopeless? Maybe Not

**Chapter 5: Hopeless? Maybe Not**

When Sakaki woke up she was all bandaged up and lying in her own room. She looked around, slightly dazed. She could hardly remember her mission. It was like a dream to her. One where she somehow was able to keep her position in the sixth squad!

She got up, with some trouble, because of her injured back, and walked over to her door. She wandered out to get some fresh air. She made it pretty far away, when another soul reaper intercepted her.

"Go back to bed, shorty! You need your rest," Renji announced as he began to push her back up to her room.

"Renji?" She asked in a still very dazed tone.

"Yes, Renji! Now go back to sleep!" He grumbled, forcing her back into her bed.

"But I'm not tired," she mumbled. "I wanna go wander."

"No. Captain Kuchiki told me to keep you in your room, so your wounds would heal," he announced.

Sakaki pouted, "Fine!"

Renji shrugged and went out the door.

"See you later shorty. Don't give up on your little captain crush," he teased as he left.

She frowned, but did not answer. She was thinking of another way to leave her room. Now that she had a taste for being out all the time, her room was extremely boring. She had to get out!

She looked around, searching for ways out. She only had windows, but those would work. Quickly, she tiptoed to one that led out back. It was small, but so was she. She slipped through just barely. It hurt her back some, but she didn't care. As long as she was out she was happy.

She wandered on the back roads for a while, so she wouldn't get found. Then, when she thought she was far enough away, she went out in the open. No one really seemed to notice her, probably because they were busy with their own lives to care.

She went to a more secluded place, one where she had been with Byakuya. She sat under the sakura tree and relaxed. She liked this setting better. How she longed to see her captain under this when the flowers bloomed! It would be such a beautiful sight. She sighed, knowing she would probably never see it.

She was having doubts about winning over Byakuya's heart. How could he ever love her? His taste in women was probably of the highest quality, like him. He would never marry a Rukongai scum like her. There was just no way! Therefore she was beginning to think her plan was hopeless.

She winced a little as her back moved along the trunk of the tree. Maybe she shouldn't have left her room. All her thoughts depressed her and her back hurt. She watched the clouds pass by overhead, then shut her eyes. This was the only thing that calmed her down.

"Sakaki?" A very familiar male voice asked, in some surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be in your room resting?"

She lazily opened her eyes, and then wished she didn't. There he was standing in front of her. Her captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. She went red and fell over.

"Uh…Ccaptain!" She exclaimed, "I just wanted some fresh air is all! I promise! I...I...I," she was freaking out!

Byakuya rolled his eyes, then just sat down next to her. There seemed to be a small amount of amusement on his face, although he was trying to hide it. He looked up at the sky.

Sakaki freaked out even more, now that he was sitting right by her. She was trying her best not to hyperventilate. She just stared at him, gawking.

He looked back at her through the corner of his eye. He frowned, noticing her expression.

"What are you doing?" He growled, doing a face she'd never seen him do before! It was like a mix between amusement, confusion and annoyance all put together. She just continued to gawk at him.

"Well?" he asked, annoyed.

"Uh…" she whispered. He face was completely red by now.

He let out an annoyed sigh. His fifth seat officer had issues. Very annoying issues.

She felt horrible now. She was so annoying to him. She had to talk. What would she accomplish if she didn't? Nothing! Absolutely nothing.

She wiped the gawk off her face, and tried to be as serious as she could. She wasn't sure what to say, but she would try to converse with him.

"Um... I'm sorry," she murmured, automatically.

Byakuya frowned. "For what?" he asked.

"I'm annoying you…I'm sorry," she sighed.

He peered at her, surprised of her apology. He didn't expect that. He didn't even really find it necessary.

"Don't apologize for something as ridiculous as that," he grumbled, standing up.

"Can I apologize for being stupid?" she asked in a dazed tone. She was feeling a bit light-headed by now.

He just glared at her. He now figured she was pretty out of it now. She was apologizing for really random things that he didn't even care about. She must have reopened he wound.

"Pull the back of your shirt down," he demanded.

Her eyes widened and she blushed even redder. She just gave him a shocked look.

He rolled his eyes again and squatted down and pulled the back of her clothing down himself. He made her scream a little, which was a bit of an annoyance, because he wasn't doing anything perverse. He was just checking to see if she'd reopened her wound! Unfortunately she had, and it was bleeding pretty badly.

Sighing, he pulled her shirt back on. She needed medical attention. Quickly, he picked her up, and began to walk.

Sakaki felt so embarrassed! She didn't want him to see her this way. She hid her face in her hands. If she didn't hurt so much, she might have enjoyed the fact that she was in her captain's arms, but she really didn't in these circumstances. She wanted to cry.

"Stop moping," Byakuya said. "I dont like it."

She looked at him from just above her hands. He looked really pissed off, so she removed her hands and tried not to annoy him.

"I don't understand why you're freaking out this badly," He mumbled. "I'm just carrying you."

She bit her lip and looked away. Now she was beginning to think he was going to kick her off his squad. She sighed. Of course now she was fading in and out of consciousness to really pay any more attention to Byakuya. She even passed out before they reached a member of the fourth company.

When she woke up she was in someone else's home. She looked around at the very simple decor. She sat up and winced. Her back still hurt, but that was probably because she reopened it.

"Oh no, please don't get up! Captain Kuchiki gave me strict orders to keep you in bed!" An easily timid voice called to her.

Hanataro Yamada, the seventh seat of the fourth company, came and sat next to her. He forced her to lie back down after he checked her wound.

Sakaki lay there with a sigh. She wasn't enthused about having to lie there, but even if she did leave **he **would probably come and get her again, and she would make a worse fool of herself.

"Why would you go out if you had a wound that could reopen at any time?" Hanataro asked, concerned.

"I don't know," she murmured, not really wanting to talk to anyone at that moment.

"This is the second time this week captain Kuchiki had to take you in because of your injuries," he announced.

Sakaki practically jumped out of her seat. She hadn't realized it, but Byakuya had carried her twice! She just wasn't conscious the first time. Now, she felt really bad. She felt like she owed him some favor!

Hanataro left her there for a while. He kept a good watch over her while she lay there. He seemed bored though and about ready to fall asleep.

"When can I leave?" She asked.

"I don't know. Whenever captain Kuchiki says so," he answered with a shrug.

"Alright," Sakaki sighed, bored.

She waited there. She got in some rest, because that was all she could do at that time. A few hours had passed and she actually fell asleep.

She woke up when she heard Hanataro talking to Renji. She sat up and watched them, wondering what it was about.

"…I'm here to take Sakaki back home," Renji announced, looking back at her.

Hanataro nodded and let him by.

"Get up," Renji said to her.

Sakaki stood up, with some trouble. Her back still hurt and she hadn't been up all the rest of the day.

Renji helped her walk out of Hanataro's home. He was trying to be careful with her back. It was still prone to reopening.

"Why did you have to leave your home?" he asked in annoyance, "Byakuya chewed my ass off because of you!"

"I'm sorry Renji," Sakaki moped.

"You should've seen his captain's jacket when he came and saw me," he announced. "It was all stained by your blood!"

"I stained his jacket?!" She whined.

"Oh yeah. I was just surprised how much he actually went through to even get come get you. He wouldn't do that for any other officer," he said.

She blushed. She wasn't sure if what Renji said was true but it still felt nice to hear. She smiled slightly.

"You think so?" She asked, shyly.

"Yes," Renji said grinning.

Sakaki was led into her room, and esquarted to bed by her friend. She said goodbye as he left her to go back home.

Right before she went to sleep she noticed a small stuffed animal on her nightstand. It was a little bear with a pink ribbon around its neck. Curious of its origin, she picked the adorable thing up. There was a note attached to it. She was stunned by whom it was from.

_Sakaki, _it read, _get well and don't go running off again because I have another mission. So, stop being reckless or I can't afford to keep you in my company anymore._

_Captain Kuchiki_

She gawked. What on Earth was the note exactly about? It seemed like mixed messages to her, because he sent her a stuffed animal! She was so confused. What did Byakuya exactly think about her? She went to sleep trying to keep her mind off her confusion. Even though it didn't work. She would hopefully find out on her next mission maybe. She hoped so.

(Hello everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you liked it thus far. ^_^ I'll update the next one as soon as I can!)


	6. Chapter 6: Flawless Mission

**(Hello all. I am sorry it took me so long to get this uploaded...I'm a bit of a scatterbrain. I write a lot of stories at once… I hope you enjoy this chapter though.)**

**Chapter 6: Flawless Mission**

Many days had passed since that day when Sakaki escaped from her home with a bad injury. Currently she was on her way to Captain Kuchiki's household. She was to go on another mission with him, and was totally excited, regardless of the fact that she was confused, because of her captain's mixed actions a few days ago. She couldn't wait to go see him.

When she arrived he was already there waiting for her, only he wasn't wearing his captain's jacket. This confused her, as she didn't quite understand why he wasn't.

"Hello Captain," she greeted with a smile. "Thank you so much for the little bear. It's so cute!"

"Yes, of course," He muttered quietly. He was surprised, because he'd never seen her that happy.

"Um, captain," she paused. "Where's your jacket?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes and crossed his arms when she asked that. He seemed very annoyed now.

"Your blood does not come out of clothing easily," he announced, grouchily.

Sakaki gawked. She forgot that she had bled all over him and stained his clothes. She didn't even realize her blood was that severe.

"Well, don't you have any others?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes…but that one is my favorite," Byakuya announced sternly.

Sakaki wasn't sure how to respond to that. She found it silly that he would have a favorite, because they all looked the same! Sillier yet was that he had even said that in the first place.

"Sakaki!" Byakuya announced, " Stop gawking and come along. We have a mission to accomplish."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, embarrassed. "Coming!"

She raced to his side silently. He was walking in a slow manner. It seemed like he was dawdling to her. Plus, he wasn't headed in the direction they normally went for missions. Where were they going? She had to ask.

"Where are we going, captain?" she asked all confused.

"The world of the living," he announced emotionlessly.

Suddenly, she was totally elated. They were going to the world of the living! She had always wanted to go there. She smiled widely at what he said.

Byakuya peered back at her and almost half smiled. She was always excited over ridiculous reasons. He was getting used to it though.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked, curious.

"I've never been to the world of the living," she said shyly.

"Oh. Its not that exciting," Byakuya announced in his ever cold manner.

"Says you," she pouted. "You've probably been there many times."

He was silent after she said that. He chuckled after that as well. He seemed pretty amused.

"What?!" She whined, confused.

He rolled his eyes and continued on to their destination, leaving Sakaki very confused.

Once in the world of the living, Sakaki was all hyper, looking at all the sights. She couldn't believe how beautiful this world was. It was much like that of the Soul Society, but also different. She wished she could stay for more than just a day trip to take care of a stupid hollow. She really wanted to see everything.

When they first arrived her gawking face made Byakuya chuckle again. Currently he had a smirk he couldn't wipe off his face. He had probably never seen someone so excited about the world of the living.

He led her to the area around which the hollow resided. He was serious again, and was now set on killing the hollow.

Before they got any further to reaching it, he warned her, "Remember to be careful. Otherwise I'll have to kick you off my squad if you get injured again." He sounded genuinely concerned. It didn't seem like he wanted her off his squad.

"Yes, captain!" Sakaki said. She knew now what she could do to make up for bleeding all over his favorite jacket, and him having to carry her for medical attention! She could make this mission flawless if she tried really hard.

Immediately she parted with him and searched for the hollow in a children's park. It wasn't very hard to find though, because it was in plain sight, searching for souls to devour. It hadn't even noticed her presence yet. This was the perfect opportunity to go and cut right through its ugly mask.

She stepped forward, but halted. There was the presence of another hollow behind her. Just before it came up to attack her she jumped up and dodged the horrid creature.

Now the other hollow realized she was there and was now charging at her. She dodged that one too, and quickly took out her Zanpaku-to. As fast as she could she came up and slashed through that hollows mask. It disappeared defeated.

Now all Sakaki had to do was defeat the second hollow. This one seemed to be higher in level than the others she normally fought. This battle wasn't going to be easy for her, but she was still determined to pay back her captain for all that he'd done. His heart would be hers no matter what!

She fought with the hollow for some time, trying to run her sword through its mask. Unfortunately it was fast and she kept missing. Frustrated, she continued. She had to kill it! There was no point in fighting if she couldn't kill it. Especially not when she had her position as the fifth seat of the sixth company to keep or the heart of her captain to win.

Eventually, after the hollow attempted an attack and failed, she lunged at it and swung her Zanpaku-to down on its head. She sliced through its mask finally. Her mission was complete and she was unscathed. She was extremely pleased with herself. She had killed two hollows in one mission. She was pretty psyched.

"Sakaki?!" Her captain called. He came to where she was quickly. He looked concerned as he approached her.

"Where is the second hollow?" He asked.

"The second hollow?" Sakaki asked all coyly, even though she already knew what happened to it.

"I didn't realize there was a second hollow around here. It was a very dangerous one. I was fighting it, but it escaped. When I came looking for it, the entire presence of its power suddenly disappeared," he announced sternly.

"Oh, well," she said, smiling shyly. "I killed it."

Byakuya stood there for a moment not comprehending her words. He looked a little shocked. It was a hard thing to believe that this little soul reaper that could barely defeat a low level hollow killed a high level hollow without injury.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked, stunned.

"No joke captain Kuchiki. I killed it," Sakaki said nodding. She was so proud of herself.

"But…that was a high level hollow," he said half-gawking now. "Why did you even attempt to kill it? You could have been hurt really bad!"

"I wanted to keep my position in your company," Sakaki said. "I also owed you for taking me to get my wounds tended to."

Byakuya frowned. He actually seemed genuinely concerned about her. It was odd seeing him with a concerned face. He looked grumpy though, regardless of his concern.

She looked at him with an innocent face. She didn't understand why he was acting this way. She wanted to hear him say 'Good job' like last time. She had completed her mission pretty flawlessly.

Why was he mad at her? She was facing him silently, as he stood there frowning. It was complete silence for many minutes. It frustrated her immensely.

"Um…Captain?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Quickly, something unexpected happened. Byakuya came up and wrapped his arms around her. He was still frowning and he was looking away from her.

Sakaki was completely speechless. Was she in the embrace of her captain?! She gawked as her heart beat rapidly.

"You're so stupid," he announced, sighing. "I already told you that you don't owe me anything."

He pulled her closer as he said that. She was up against his chest as he set his chin on top of her head. He could tell she was freaking out, but he didn't really care.

Sakaki was almost to the point of hyperventilation. She was extremely confused. He was hugging her! She struggled to get herself to speak.

"C…captain Kuchiki?!" She exclaimed, dazed by his actions. She didn't know what was going on!

**(Yay…a flawless mission! Kind of.. LOL. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll put the next one up as soon as I Possibly can! ^_^)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Confusing Day

**(Yay, chapter 7! BOOYAH ^_^ Enjoy.)**

**Chapter 7: A Confusing Day**

Sakaki was so shocked. She looked up at her captain with a very dazed and surprised face. She couldn't believe he was hugging her.

Finally he broke the embrace and looked as stoic as ever. He turned from her and began to walk off. He seemed to be a little surprised by his own actions as well.

She stood there frozen in place. She didn't understand what was going on. She watched as her captain began to leave her. She wasn't sure what to do.

Byakuya stopped when he noticed she wasn't following. He frowned and turned to her.

"Are you coming?" He asked annoyed.

Sakaki nodded, then slowly paced to her captain's side. She felt more embarrassed than she had before. She followed behind him as he walked.

Both were silent as they walked. It was kind of awkward, but neither person knew what to say.

"Why are you so depressed looking?" He asked her, finally breaking the silence.

"You… hugged me," she gawked.

"That was nothing," Byakuya said turning away once more. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it.

Sakaki sighed. She was so confused. Why did he have to do that in the first place? She almost felt like crying. She sighed rather loudly.

Her captain turned to her once more. Now she really looked sad. He frowned displeased.

"Now what's wrong?" he asked, sighing.

"Nothing," she said hoarsely. She tried not to look like a frightened child, but it was hard. It was just so much of a surprise to her.

She stopped when he did. He was looking up at the sky as a hell butterfly lightly fluttered down to them, bearing a message from the soul society. It fluttered near Byakuya's head. After a moment it left, having the return message from the sixth company captain.

"Um…captain," she murmured. "What was the message from the soul society?"

He peered at her with his usually emotionless face. It was easy to tell though he was hiding something from her. What was he up to?

"I made a request to stay here until tomorrow, right before we came here," he announced. "They just sent back that it was fine, so we'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Huh?" Sakaki gawked, "Why?"

Byakuya let out a long breath then said, "Renji mentioned to me that you have never been to the world of the living, so I thought why not." He almost sounded embarrassed when he told her that. It was odd seeing him that way.

That is when she remembered what Renji had told her that one day. _He wouldn't do that for anyone else. _Currently that seemed very true. She had never heard that he would just take a subordinate to the human world without much thought. He usually wouldn't go on so many missions with them either. Why was he doing all this for her?

"What will we do until tomorrow then?" she asked, confused.

"Well, since I'm only staying here because of you, its whatever you want," he said carelessly.

She gave him an even more confused look. She was stunned.

Byakuya rolled his eyes saying, "Haven't you been listening to anything I've said?"

Sakaki nodded shyly. She was kind of out of it.

"Then why do you look so confused?" he curiously asked in a softer tone.

She looked away, her face going red. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She didn't think he would really want to take her anywhere in this town, even though there were multiple places to go.

"Come on. I know you want to go," Byakuya said with a genuine smile. It was a true smile! There was nothing behind it, like his pity smiles or his brief smirks. He was actually smiling for real.

She gawked and her face went crimson. She was now beginning to think that maybe her captain was ill again or something. It couldn't be true that he was smiling for real. He had to be out of it.

By now he was becoming frustrated with her. She was extremely annoying. All he wanted was to do something nice for her. Why couldn't she get that through her apparently thick skull?

Since she was being this way he just decided to walk off again. There was no point in staying if she was going to sit there and do nothing the entire time.

"Where are you going?" Sakaki asked, confused.

"Well, you obviously don't want to go anywhere so I've decided to just go back home," Byakuya announced coldly.

"Please don't!" she whined. She really did want to go see everything this town had to offer.

"So, you do want to go somewhere?" He asked, pausing.

She nodded but wasn't where to start first. It was the middle of the day and she only had so much time. She knew there was no way she could see it all.

"Well, I suppose we should get gigais first," Byakuya announced. "Then it's wherever you want to go from there." He was looking stoic again for some reason. It was probably because of how annoying she was to him. She felt bad about that.

It was a strange feeling being in a gigai. There was more restraint, but to her it was still cool. It was her first time after all. She was enjoying the fact of being in human's clothes other than her soul reaper uniform.

"Where do you want to go first?" Her captain asked her.

"There?" She asked pointing towards a shop where everyone was buying some multicolored soft looking thing atop a cone and eating it. She wanted to try it.

Byakuya led her in and bought it for her. He watched for her reaction to it.

Sakaki tried it and was so happy. It was so delicious! She grinned and drooled some as she finished it off.

"What is this amazing food called?!" She gawked amazed.

"Ice cream," he muttered quietly.

She looked over and smiled at him sweetly. She was gradually getting happier.

"Thank you captain Kuchiki," she said, glowing.

He rolled his eyes and looked away from her, sighing a bit. He seemed extremely distracted. Was he unhappy to be there? If so, why had he requested to stay just for her then?

She wished she knew what he was thinking. The reoccurring thought of Renji's words seemed truer than they had before. Why would her captain do it though? She was still so confused.

"Where to now?" he asked, bored.

"Can we go there?" She asked, pointing at a place not far. It was large and had many spiraling attractions that looked exciting to ride. She had heard of a place like this. They were called theme parks and were said to be amazing.

"Sure," he muttered. They walked in and she began to lead him through every inch of the park. It was all just so amazing to her.

She dragged him on every ride she went on. She loved them, but he really seemed to hate them. Regardless he went with her anyways without complaint.

Night finally came and they went back to stay the night in a reserved home where soul reapers were aloud to stay during visits to the world of the living.

Byakuya looked kind of mad by now. She was worried that she had offended him in some way during the day and he was mad at her. She didn't want him to be mad. She finally got him to smile full heartedly.

She sighed and sat down on an armchair. She was pouting, because of her worry. She watched her captain as he sat in a chair next to a window. He looked so pissed off she was a little afraid to talk to him, but she had to know what was wrong.

"Um, captain?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he mumbled back in an uncaring fashion.

"Is something wrong captain Kuchiki? You look angry," she was very quiet and timid as she asked him her question.

"Is it really your place to ask?" he asked back in an annoyed way.

"I'm sorry," she sighed and looked at her feet. He was mad at her.

He ignored her again and went back to watching the night scenery. He had an expressionless face at the current moment.

Sad, Sakaki wandered out of the room and went into the only bedroom there. She needed to get her sleep and she didn't care if Byakuya was her captain. She was taking the couch. He could sleep on the couch for all she cared. If he didn't like going to all those places then he should have said something or just not have brought it up in the first place.

As she settled down in bed she called to him, "Captain Kuchiki, Renji told me you wouldn't do what you're doing for me for anyone else. I don't think its true. You're not one to pick favorites."

She pouted then shut off the lights and curled up under the covers of the bed. She was exhausted and a little upset. Even though she finally got him to smile right, she felt like she had gone a step backwards. She sighed as she shut her eyes to sleep.

"You know, Renji was correct," Byakuya said. "I wouldn't do this for anyone else but you."

Sakaki's eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to answer her at all. Especially not with that kind of answer.

"What?!" She gawked from under the covers.

She heard a frustrated sigh come from her superior. He wasn't pleased with her reaction.

Suddenly, Sakaki felt herself being thrust over. She was lying flat on her back and her arms were held up above her head. She looked up, startled to see her captain looking back down at her with an annoyed face. He was incredibly close to her.

"Stop acting so surprised. It's driving me crazy," he grumbled.

"But…" she started to say.

Byakuya leaned down on her and pressed his lips to hers before she could continue her sentence. He peered away afterwards, still looking pretty annoyed.

"You're so stupid," he announced coldly, letting go of her hands.

Sakaki gazed at him. She was overloaded with so much confusion that she began to cry. She couldn't help it. Considering all that he had done the entire day, she was disoriented. She hid her face in her balled up fists as she bawled.

Byakuya glanced back down at her. His expression changed from cold annoyance to concern. He didn't mean to make her cry! He grabbed her hands and pulled them down so he could look her in the eye when he spoke to her. She didn't put up much of a fight.

"Hey, please don't cry," he said.

She shook her head. She refused to stop crying. She was very upset.

Byakuya sighed. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Please Sakaki," he pleaded. He really was very concerned for her.

She settled down a little and he held her up, and then wiped away her tears. She looked away from him.

"Why are you doing all this?" She pouted.

"Because you're the fifth seat of my company," he announced.

"So. That gives you no reason to be like this," she sighed, referring to the fact that he was hugging her again.

He let go of her and stood up. He walked out of the room.

"Go to bed," he murmured.

The door opened and he left. He must have been confused to an extent as well.

Sakaki went to sleep, unsure of what had actually happened. She didn't understand her captain. He was a very confusing man. She wondered if she'd ever find out.

Early that next morning she woke up due to Byakuya. She got up and everything, like he said and was ready to go back to the soul society.

As they went home neither person said a word to each other or even looked at each other. They were both a little sore from the previous day.

Once in the Soul Society they parted ways and went back home. Sakaki was a little depressed over it. She wasn't sure whether captain Kuchiki liked her or hated her.

At home Renji was there to greet her. He was smiling at her.

"So shorty, how'd the mission in the world of the living go?" he inquired, curiously.

"Nothing," she moped.

"Something had to have happened," he said.

"I killed two hollows," she sighed, down.

"That's great, but what's wrong?" He asked.

She sat down on her bed and lay there. She really wasn't in the mood for talking.

"I think I messed up," she whimpered, shoving her pillow over her head.

"How?" He wondered.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now Renji," she muttered, her voice muffled slightly by the pillow.

"Um, okay," he announced. "If you need anything you can come to me."

He exited her room after that, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"I can't believe that I would ever think I could possibly win that man's heart. I give up. I can't do it," Sakaki sighed, beginning to cry once more. "I cannot make Byakuya Kuchiki fall for me."

**(Well, that was chapter 7. Boy that chapter was REALLY annoying to write! GAH! I'm so glad I'm done writing it. I hope you liked this chappi! I'll put the next one on as soon as possible!)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Kuchikis' Secrets

**(Ah. It's nice to take a brief hiatus sometimes. Now I'm refreshed and ready to write again. Thank you all for reading thus far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^)**

**Chapter 8: The Kuchiki's Secrets**

It had been well over a week since Sakaki had last seen or spoken to her captain. He hadn't even given her any messages from Renji on a few missions. Did he really hate her that much? She suspected so. He, like everyone else had gotten sick of her useless antics and given up on her.

Now it was like it had been before. She was once again alone and bored in her small home in the soul society. Byakuya was completely ignoring her existence just like in the beginning. She was once more too afraid to come and talk to him about it. The only thing this time is that she no longer had any desire to win his heart. She was kicking herself for not realizing sooner that she never could have gained his love in the first place. Those smiles, those brief kisses he'd given her were all just a fading whim to him. There was nothing meant by it.

Currently she was moping high within confines of her covers. That was the only place she felt comfort now. She hadn't been out in three days and the last time she'd seen Renji was two days ago. He was now extremely concerned for her wellbeing. She wondered when he would come back to see her.

Slowly she slid out of her bed. She was feeling unclean, so decided to take a bath. She wandered to the bathroom and shimmied off her clothes. The water was nice and warm. She felt relaxed to a slight. She pondered what she should do with herself now. She was useless to the soul society when her own captain refused to put her on missions. Should she request to be moved to a different squad? Or maybe it would be easier if she just up and left. She could be a rouge Soul reaper until she died. She shook her head disregarding her thoughts and slipped out of the bath. There was no way she could leave the soul society right now. She was still too depressed. She redressed and slouched back to her room.

She was surprised when she saw she was not alone anymore. Renji was sitting on her bed waiting for her. He appeared troubled. It seemed like he had more questions to ask.

"Hi Renji," Sakaki greeted with as much gusto as she could muster. She wasn't too convincing though.

"C'mon, you're leaving your home," Renji said seriously. He stood up and reached a hand toward her.

She merely stood and stared at him. She was not sure what to do. What did he have planned once they left?

With a sigh Renji grasped her hand and pulled her out. She did not struggle though. It was like she was barely even there. He led her away from her home and even out of the Seretei. They were back in the Rukongai. He stopped in a secluded area and glanced back at her.

"I thought you needed some fresh air," he smiled at her briefly.

"Oh," she sighed quietly.

Renji sat and gestured her to do the same. She did and peered ahead blankly.

"What happened between you and captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked tranquilly.

"Nothing," she murmured quickly.

"Please tell me. I know something happened because captain Kuchiki has been acting down recently too," Renji insisted.

"Nothing happened. I messed up is all," She whispered, peering at the ground around her.

"If you tell me then maybe I can help you. I am your friend," Renji said.

Sakaki finally decided to say something that he could get out of her situation.

"I said something I think I shouldn't have and now he hates me," she pouted, seriously upset about the matter.

Renji pondered for a moment. He wanted to help her to every extent that he could.

"Do you want me to talk to captain Kuchiki to find out why he is exactly mad at you?" He asked.

"You'd really do that for me?" She inquired hopefully.

"You're my friend and I want the best for you because you're like a little sister to me. Of course I'll do this favor for you," Renji informed her with a smile.

"Okay," She smiled for once in a week.

"At least you smiled." Renji huffed out a relieved sigh. "You stay here for a while. I'm going to talk to you know who."

As he left Sakaki thanked him. She was a little happier now. She decided to wander the streets for a while, considering she hadn't really been back in this place for a long time. She had been in the forest but that wasn't the town part of the Rukongai. It was like she was coming home for a visit. The only thing was there was no one and nothing there for her. She went and sat by an old area she had been to as a child. It was her old safe place. It wasn't much, just an area where a lot of food carts were where no one looked. She sighed and continued her lone walk through the Rukongai. ~

Renji slowly entered Byakuya's office. He was uncertain how he was going to come about asking his superior about Sakaki. He nervously glanced around the office. Byakuya was sitting at his desk with and enormous pile of paperwork he didn't even attempt to look at. Instead he was peering out the window, ostensibly daydreaming. He had a very melancholy expression on his face. It was so unlike him to act in such a way because of what Sakaki said. He didn't give the impression that he hated the woman. If he hated her then he would have acted much differently.

He cleared his throat, "Um captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya turned to him gradually. "Hmm?" He murmured, setting his chin to his hand as he leaned forward a bit.

"Well…what happened in the world of the living that bummed Sakaki and you out so badly?" He wondered.

He leaned back in his seat. He appeared a little defensive now.

"I don't know what you mean," He retorted, peering in the opposite direction.

"Is that why you're not letting Sakaki go on anymore missions? Because you're _**not**_feeling down?" he asked sarcastically.

Byakuya was silent. He could not lie anymore so he stayed silent.

"You love her don't you?" Renji more stated than asked.

Still his captain remained silent.

"She really likes you too," he told him seriously.

Byakuya let forth a saddened sigh, "I know. She's always liked me." He still wasn't looking at his subordinate.

"You already knew? But how?" Renji gawked.

"It doesn't take a genius to tell what that woman is thinking," He sighed again.

"Well she thinks that you hate her!" He growled.

"I don't," Byakuya murmured.

"Then tell her that before she does something drastic!" Renji hissed, getting agitated.

Byakuya peered out the window once more. He flatly said, "I cant. I'm too apprehensive right now."

"About what?" Renji retorted.

Captain Kuchiki frowned before saying with regret in his voice, "The last woman I ever loved…died before my very eyes and there was nothing I could do about it. That is why I am too apprehensive to start anything right now."

Renji paused. He didn't know what to say. How was this ever going to happen? He wished he could figure something out. ~

Sakaki finally decided to return to the Seretei. Going out to the Rukongai was like a breath of fresh air. She was still sad but to less of an extent than before. She walked until Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya's adopted sister, approached her.

"Hi Sakaki," she appeared to be pouting on some extent.

"What's wrong Rukia?" She asked the squad thirteen member.

"Byakuya is sad for some unknown reason and it makes me sad," she pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry," she bleakly apologized.

"I wish I knew why he is acting in such a way. Then I could prove my love to him and make him feel better," Rukia sighed.

Sakaki's eyes widened. Did she mean what she thought she did?

"You're in love with captain Kuchiki?" she asked, startled and slightly jealous.

"Well of course," Rukia announced all proudly. "He will fall in love with me and we will be together forever."

Sakaki just gawked. She found it a little disturbing that Rukia was in love with Byakuya even though she wasn't related to him by blood. It was probably only because she was jealous though.

Seeing the shock on Sakaki's face Rukia asked, "Why? You're not in love with him are you? Because if you were than I'd have to kill you. I wouldn't let anyone have my onii-san."

"No of course not," Sakaki lied, frightened of the woman much shorter than her. Of course she could probably defeat her in battle. She waved goodbye. She couldn't stand talking to her anymore, fearful that she would get mauled to death.

She couldn't believe that Rukia was like that. Now she really didn't want to win Byakuya's heart for fear of death from his adopted sister. She hoped that Renji's attempt had worsened the situation. If not things could get ugly if Rukia found out about her secret that she was in love with Byakuya too. She wondered why she had even told her that in the first place. It was like she already knew that she liked him.

**(Ah. It feels so good to be writing this story again. =3 I'm very happy now. Hahahhahahahhah!!!!!!!! I'll upload the next chapter when I can!!!!!!! XD)**


	9. Chapter 9: Runaway

**Chapter 9: Runaway**

Sakaki met with Renji when she returned from her trip to the Rukongai. She was in extremely low spirits. He was going to be disappointed when he found out that she was going to give up on Byakuya. She sighed downheartedly as she approached him.

"Hi shorty," Renji sighed, also seeming downhearted. He wasn't looking directly at her.

She felt comforted when he called her "shorty" he hadn't said that to her in a really long time. She missed it, even though it annoyed her.

"Hello Renji," she sighed back.

"You still look sad. I was sure that sending you to the Rukongai would make you happier," he pouted.

"Oh it did, but you don't look too chipper yourself," Sakaki laughed, trying to get the attention away from her for just a moment.

"Oh, well captain Kuchiki is being difficult," he muttered bitterly.

"Difficult?"

"He's extremely apprehensive on where to put you on your next mission and would not tell me why he was acting the way he was," Renji had to lie for his captain's sake. Byakuya had requested him not to tell Sakaki the truth just before he left.

Her face went totally blank after he said that. Why wouldn't he tell Renji? He must really be upset with her. She had to keep her chin up though. There was something she had to tell Renji now.

"That's all right," she smiled, weakly. "I've decided to give up on him anyway. Thanks for your help though."

His eyes widened. How could she say something like that after all she went through to make him smile? He grabbed her shoulders with his hands and turned her toward him. He peered straight into her eyes.

"Please, don't ever say that again. I promise you he will come to his senses. I'll work something out. Just don't give up on him," he exclaimed to her.

She sighed deeply and stared in the opposite direction. She wanted to believe him, but for some reason could not. Regardless of her doubts she couldn't say no to her best friend right now.

"A...All right. I wont give up just yet," she stuttered.

Renji sighed with relief. He let go of her shoulders, calmed.

"Thank you," he sighed, then turned and left.

Sakaki bit her lip. How was she going to keep on going like that? It was obvious that captain Kuchiki was sick of her.

She went back home. She was basically miserable. What could Renji possibly do anymore? He had reached his limit. There was no way it would work.

The day soon grew into night. Just as she was beginning to doze off a knocking came to her door. Groggily she came to answer it. Rukia was at the door. She appeared most elated.

"Hello Sakaki," she said, letting herself in.

"What are you doing here at such an hour?" She questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"I came to tell you something," Rukia announced picking up the stuffed bear that Sakaki had received a while back from Byakuya, when that hollow injured her. "Cute bear," she said dropping it. "Oops."

She gave Rukia a confused stare. What was she doing?

"Was that what you wanted to say?" she wondered, vacantly.

"You are such an idiot. Of course that's not what I was going to say to you," she hissed.

She was silent. Viciousness was all around Rukia.

"What I came here to tell you is that Nii-san wants you gone. He really hates you. I think he plans on getting rid of you permanently," She announced innocently.

Her eyes widened, "Is that true?"

"Of course it is. I think you should run away before he finds you and kills you," she informed.

Sakaki didn't fully believe her story. She now knew that she knew of her crush for Byakuya. She wanted her gone so she could have him to herself. Well, she could have him! She no longer cared. She was planning on running away anyway.

"Okay," she peeped solemnly. "I'll leave tonight."

"Oh good! I don't want to see you die," Rukia began to leave.

"Unless its by your hand," Sakaki murmured as she left.

Immediately she wrote a quick note to Renji and her captain. It was her final farewell. After that she ran away. She never even bothered to take a thing with her other than her zanpaku-to and the clothes on her back. She ran deep into the forest for as long as she could. As she did so she began to cry. She was desperately heartbroken over leaving the Sereitei. Now she was nothing but a lowly rogue soul reaper. She could never return.

Renji went to Sakaki's house to see how she was doing. He was surprised when she did not greet him. He looked around to see if he could find her. She was nowhere in sight. He began to worry. Where was she? His frantic search led him to her table where a small piece of paper was. He picked it up and read it. Instantly he was pissed. It said:

_ Renji, I'm sorry. I couldn't get myself to believe you and I couldn't say it to your face. I know you're disappointed, but I've run away so don't come looking for me…_

_ Captain Kuchiki, I'm sorry for offending you. I was always such a burden to you, so now I will relieve you of me. I hope that makes you happier…and… even though you hate me, I want you to know…I love you. _

Sincerely Sakaki

Fuming, Renji stomped to Byakuya's home. He barged in without permission. He made his way to the captain and threw the now waded up piece of paper at him.

Byakuya just stared at him, insulted.

"Read it!" Renji barked.

He grabbed the paper and began to read. He frowned as he did and before he finished it deepened. He recrumpled it.

"Why did she run away?" he growled, annoyed.

"I told you she would do something drastic if you waited to long," Renji informed.

"Tsk," Byakuya said, standing up and heading to his room to get dressed. "She's so stupid."

**(Well…. That was chapter 9. It seemed kind of short. Oh well. I will probably update the next chapter very soon. At least I hope so….)**


	10. Chapter 10: His True Feelings

(OMGEEZ!!!!! XD The tenth chapter!!!! FINALLY!!! I'm so psyched!)

Chapter 10: His True Feelings

**Sakaki awoke with a jolt. It was very early in the morning, around three-ish. The smell of burning wood filled the air near her. She never recalled making a fire. She peered around, and then wished she hadn't. Even though she had run away someone had immediately come to find her. He was the person she least expected to come as well. Quickly she jerked to her feet. This was a bit too much for her. She wanted to leave and be done with it. Why did he have to come find her? Maybe Rukia was right. Maybe he did want to kill her!**

"**I never gave you permission to leave," Byakuya said coldly.**

**Wordlessly she began to edge away from her captain. There was no way she was going back to the Sereitei now. Not with everything that went on.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" He growled at her.**

**Once he asked that she freaked out and ran for it. If she stayed then she would have to explain her actions to him. She could not do that. She could hear him flashstep towards her. She did the same.**

"**Sakaki wait!" Byakuya called seriously.**

**She continued to go as fast as she could, not daring to peer back at him. Unfortunately he was soon running along beside her with a grumpy expression on his face.**

"**I'm quicker than you," he announced. "There's no use in running."**

**Sakaki turned to run again, but her arm had been caught and she was stuck. Byakuya had her in an immovable grip. Hastily he pulled her over so they could talk.**

**She was so embarrassed and hurt that she wouldn't even look at him. By now she was basically slumped on her knees, about ready to cry. Captian Kuchiki's grip was still on her arm. He really must not want her to run again.**

"**I did not come here to punish you or make you come back with me," he began.**

"**Then why are you here?" Sakaki questioned coldly. The tears in her eyes were at last falling. Her body was shaking.**

"**I came to give you this," he sighed, sounding hurt by her crying.**

**Suddenly something large and white was draped over her body. She scrambled out of it to see what he had given her. She gasped when she saw the sixth company emblem on the top of it. Why would he give her his captain's jacket/ robe thingy?**

"**But captain…this is," she started.**

"**Yours," he announced with an annoyed tone.**

"**How is it mine?" She asked, foolishly.**

"**Look really close at it. Do you see the darkened patches all over it?" he grumbled.**

**Sakaki did then started to cry again. She pushed it away as she bawled. It was the one that she had bled all over.**

"**I dont want it!" She exclaimed.**

"**Now you're going to insult me by not taking my gift?" Byakuya said halfheartedly.**

"**I don't care anymore! It doesn't matter. You hate me anyway!" Sakaki bawled miserably.**

**He grimaced, and then crouched in front of her. Thoughtlessly he lifted her chin and brought his face to hers. She gawked at him wide eyed and dazed. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.**

"**If I hated you would I have really done all that I have for you. Including coming to see you?" he asked, gazing deeply into her eyes. She was blank as he gazed at her. "If it'll make you return to the sereitei with me I will tell you the truth."**

**She was still too confused to speak. She just watched as he wrapped his arms around her gently then whispered in her ear. "I love you too."**

**Instantly she began to cry again. This time she was happy though. She had never thought this day would come. Slowly she wrapped her own arms around him. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she cried.**

"**Captain Kuchiki!" she sobbed piercingly.**

"**Shh," he lightly murmured. He reached out to the side and grabbed his old captains jacket. He stopped embracing her and silently wrapped her in it. Then he picked her up.**

"**Lets go home now," he told her softly.**

**Sakaki cried for the longest time as her captain carried her home. She didn't even remember when exactly she'd fallen asleep at. All that she knew was that Byakuya loved her as well and that was all that really mattered to her at that moment. She had finally won over his heart.**

**(Tee hee. I've finally written it! Yus! Finally! This was another short chapter…I will update the next chapter when I can…)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Day After

**(Few! I was finally able to update! Enjoy)**

**Chapter 11: The Day after**

Sakaki awoke late the day after what seemed only like her wildest dreams. She yawned and stretched peering at her surroundings. She gawked. Everything was so elegant. Where was she? She glanced at her clothes to see she was only in a sleeping kimono and Byakuya's captain's jacket.

She stood and wandered out of the room. There was no one out so she began to wander the estate she was on. It was extremely familiar. Was it possibly the place she was thinking of? If it was then everything from the night before was truly real. She wandered until she reached the entrance. She gawked. This was the place she was thinking of. She was in her captain's home.

"Miss, please don't wander off," a male servant's voice called to her. He approached her from the front. "Master Kuchiki specifically ordered that you stay on the estate today."

"He did?" She wondered curiously.

"Yep. Why don't you go and have some breakfast?" The male servant suggested.

She nodded and followed him to the table where she had been once before. She sat quaintly, and watched as he left to tell the cooks to make her food.

"You have a visitor miss," a familiar voice grumbled not far behind her. She turned to see the older worker lady she'd seen when visiting.

"Oh hi," she smiled happily.

Kei glared at her. She was unamused. Quickly she turned from her and began to walk.

"Come along. You need to be properly clothed," she announced.

Sighing, she followed. The older woman led to her to a bunch of other servants who were eager to cloth her. She was totally clueless, not used to such treatment.

"His sense of judgment must have gone downhill ever since _she _died," Kei mumbled darkly.

"Who do you mean by she?" Sakaki wondered as the servant women finished dressing her up.

"It's nothing. You have a visitor so hurry up!" The old woman snapped.

She sighed, but decided to let it go. She was too eager to see her visitor. Once the women finished she put the captain's robe back on, because it was an immense comfort to her. Kei looked less than pleased to see her wearing that old bloodstained thing.

"They make you all beautiful, then you gotta ruin it by wearing that? I swear," She growled, but discontinued her ramblings. Instead she showed her out to the waiting area where the guest waited for her arrival.

Sakaki was extremely pleased at who she saw waiting for her. He was her best friend in the whole wide world. When he saw her at first he just stared.

"She's here like you requested," Kei announced then left. She wanted no part in seeing or hearing them converse.

"Sakaki?!" Renji gawked, stunned. She looked so beautiful now that she was in normal clothes and all made up that it was difficult to look away.

"Hi Renji," she said shyly. She was a bit self conscious.

"They sure made you up all pretty," he mumbled, also a little bashful.

"Did they?" Sakaki said quizzically, "I haven't seen myself yet."

"There's a mirror right there," Renji pointed it out right behind her.

She turned to see her reflection. She was shocked by the gorgeous woman peering directly at her. her long black hair was up in a lovely style that brought out her facial features more. You could even seen how ashen yet pretty her skin was. She was wearing a long blue kimono that actually made her look somehow taller. She couldn't believe that was her! She had never been so attractive in her life.

She twisted around to talk with Renji again. Instead of actually speaking though, she just stared at him with a gaping face. He smiled at her, then came up for a hug.

"I'm so glad you were able to win him over." he announced with a chuckle in his voice.

"Me too," she grinned as they parted their hug.

"Now that I've gotten my happiness out of the way I can chew you out!" Renji growled fiendishly as he slapped her on the back of the head.

She glanced over at him with a totally sad and confused face.

"That was for stupidly running off," he announced.

She looked down and sighed, "I deserved that. I made you worry too."

Suddenly he patted her atop the head. He was smiling once more.

"Well, I've gotta go. If the captain finds out I came to see you he might get jealous," he teased lightly.

"Oh," she said not wanting to be lonely.

"Don't worry it's not like you'll be alone for much longer," Renji said, exiting.

She watched him leave in confusing. She wasn't going to be alone for much longer? What did he mean by that? She peered all around ,but she was alone once more.

She just stood there for a little while in confusion. Then her stomach growled. She had been dragged away before she could eat anything. She wandered back to the dining room. The food was still out and waiting to be eaten.

"Ah! Come miss! Eat!" that same male servant from earlier came and greeted her. Her seated her almost immediately. She was able to eat whatever she wanted. She was quite pleased.

After lunch she wandered out into the garden. She was happy now that it was early spring. That meant things would soon bloom. She watched the koi in the pond swim about in constant circles in search of food. She had never seen a koi pond before. In actuality this was the first time she'd been in a private garden before. It was so beautiful she couldn't resist but to check everything out.

She was inquisitively examining some of the trees when she was embraced from behind. Startled, she glanced back to see who it was. She eased up once she saw who.

"C…captain Kuchiki!" She exclaimed, blushing slightly.

He kissed the top of her head. "Did you enjoy your stay here?" he asked, sounding like a gracious host.

"Um…yes captain, I did," she said, still looking back at him with shy eyes.

A small smirk spread on his usually dismal face. He turned her around and embraced her from the front now.

She just stared at him. He leaned down, gently kissing her forehead.

"You look very beautiful," he announced calmly.

Sakaki couldn't help but to smile at his comment because she knew it was true. Plus she hadn't often been called beautiful before. It was almost too good to be true.

"Come on," Byakuya said, taking her hand. She followed in an innocent fashion.

He paused for a minute, frowning.

"You know, you're dragging that jacket all over the ground," he informed bluntly.

"Huh? Oh no! I'll ruin it!" she freaked out, pulling it up. Instantaneously as she did that, he wrapped his arms under her and pulled her up, cradling her to his chest. He carried her back to the main house and set her on the deck. With a casual smile on his face he sat down next to her.

"Do you enjoy the garden?" he wondered sitting awfully close to her.

She merely nodded, enjoying his company. The day was slowly waning.

"Captain?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he murmured softly.

"Why did you go to work if you were just going to leave in the middle of the day?" she questioned.

"I couldn't leave you here all day," he said quietly. His face was extremely close to hers.

Sakaki shut her eyes. She knew that he was going to kiss her upon the lips.

"Hello brother!" Rukia's voice suddenly interrupted them before their lips could touch.

She almost fell over as Byakuya completely let go of her to talk with his sister.

"Oh is she your _girlfriend_?" Rukia asked all sweetly.

"Um, no," Byakuya murmured shyly, because technically she wasn't.

"That's good. I would have to kill her then," she teased, although Sakaki knew she wasn't. she could see the hatred in her eyes. It was making her incredibly uncomfortable.

She got to her feet and began to shuffle away from them as they talked. Of course nothing ever went right for her. She tripped over the oversized captains jacket and landed on her face. That's when her captain noticed.

"Where are going?" he inquired curiously.

"Well, I…uh…should probably go home," she informed. "It's getting late."

"You can stay here," he told her, getting up.

"But I," she said nervously, looking at Rukia who was giving her the mother of all death glares.

"Brother. She probably would like to spend some time at home. That's where all her things are," Rukia announced.

"Oh. I suppose that would be correct. I apologized for causing you any discomfort," Byakuya sighed, obviously wanting her to stay.

"What should I do with the kimono?" Sakaki wondered pointing at the clothing that he had let her wear.

"You can keep it," he smiled. "Think of it as a gift."

"Oh. Well…goodbye then," she muttered awkwardly, rushing from the Kuchiki estate.

She couldn't stay there anymore. Not with Rukia supervising them. She wasn't sure how their love would ever work. She would probably die before she ever got to become her captain's girlfriend.

At home she ripped off all the clothes and slept in some pajamas. She curled up on her bed with the white jacket and fell asleep.

**(Well, there was chapter 11. I'll try to update the next asap.)**


	12. Chapter 12: First Date

**(Gah! What the hell happened to my motivation? I feel so bad for not updating this in forever. -_- I will try to do better. I promise!…GAH!)**

**Chapter 12: First Date**

Sakaki woke up feeling discouraged by Rukia. She was so worried that she was going to hurt her in some way or another. She was so surprised that Byakuya was so oblivious to his adopted sister's feelings for him.

She got herself ready for the day at an extremely slow pace. The walk to her captain's office was extremely short. She was hoping to go on a mission since she was finally active in doing so again. She entered leisurely. He was waiting in a bored manner for her to come in. she faced him cautiously.

"Um…captain," she murmured peering at him. "Do you have any missions for me to go on?"

"Nope," he informed rather bluntly. It didn't even seem like he had even tried to find one for her.

"There aren't any?" she asked, not completely believing him. All she wanted was to go on a mission.

"I'm surprised that you aren't wearing that old captain's jacket I've given you," he announced, purposefully changing the subject.

Getting rather caught up in what he said Sakaki answered, "Well I don't want to ruin it any further than it already is. It's my treasure." Her cheeks tinted red as she said that, even though it was true.

She watched as a small smirk spread across his face. He seemed rather pleased that she treasured what he had given her. He stood up and approached her promptly. Before she could talk anymore to him, he wrapped his arms around her petite body, burying her face in his chest. The cute expression on her tomato red face caused him to chuckle.

"Why don't you stay here today and do some paperwork for me," he told her sweetly.

"But captain I'm better equipt to go battle hollows, not do your paperwork for you," she complained truthfully.

"But I don't have any missions for you to go on," he told her, "so it's just better if you stay here and help me with my paperwork."

He pulled away from her and glanced down. He was staring at her with a type of face like he really wanted her to stay and help with his paperwork.

She gasped for a second, never realizing that he could use such charms on her. Her face deepened to crimson before she had to look down at her feet so she wouldn't have to look at that face.

"Uh…yes captain. I would gladly love to help you with your paperwork," she stuttered, totally defenseless by now.

"Good," he informed, esquarting her to his desk. He led her to his seat, setting the work in front of her. "I've got to go to a meeting." He immediately left her after that.

Sakaki sat there pouting for the longest time. How could he leave her alone with his paperwork? Was he really serious when he told her he loved her or was he just looking for a secretary? She slumped in her seat, crossing her arms. She refused to do the work.

"What are you doing here Sakaki?" Renji came into the office with a confused look on his face. He had expected Captain Kuchiki to reside there.

"I came for a mission…instead he made me do his stupid paper work," she pouted glaring at a paper in front of her. She was just about to stab it with a pen.

"Hmm. That's a little strange. Would you like me to talk to him for you after his meeting?" He asked, trying to be a good friend.

"Yes please," she murmured grumpily.

"Alright. You can go home now if you want. The captain can do his own paperwork," he informed.

She nodded and stood up. She was still melancholy about what she was previously thinking about. What if he really didn't love her? It was just a lie. Maybe she really was completely useless, even after all the training. She sighed, feeling self-conscious now.

"Don't give up shortly," Renji announced. "I promise you his feelings are sincere. I'm sure he has a legit reason for not letting you go on missions."

She merely nodded at him then exited. She wasn't sure what to think. He could just as easily go off to his sister. She would probably make him happier anyway. She moped all the way home and just lay on her bed when she got there. She knew better than to fully believe in people.

A couple of hours later Renji had returned to her home. He once again disregarded knocking. He smiled at her, even though she was glaring harshly at him.

"He wouldn't tell me why he wouldn't let you go on a mission. I know it was a lie when he said he didn't have any," he sighed, slightly frustrated.

"Oh," she moped, disheartened. She was really beginning to question her captain's motives. She had to be right. He didn't really love her.

"But," Renji started again. "The captain did request you go on a date with him tonight. He's taking you to a festival in the human world."

Sakaki perked up when her friend mentioned a date. She just stared at him for a long time. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Captain Kuchiki wanted to take her on a date? Maybe she was wrong after all.

"Come on. I'll take you to him," he said, smiling.

She followed excitedly. She had wondered when and if they'd ever go on a date. She couldn't help but smile when they reached their destination. Byakuya was waiting patiently next to an old tree. Renji pushed her over to his side and she paced to him in a cautious manner.

"Here she is captain. I'll leave you two alone now," he informed, briefly smiling at Sakaki before he left.

She glanced nervously at her captain. He was still standing in his spot beside the tree. What did he have planned? She wanted to know what he was thinking so very badly. It wasn't fair that she couldn't know. It also didn't help when she felt so insecure around him.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked, slowly, peering at her. He could tell she was uneasy around him at the moment.

She glanced up at him in an innocent manner. There was an uneasy yearning look on her face that made him think he'd done something wrong.

"Um…of course I'd love to go on a date with you captain Kuchiki," she announced, hoarsely. She appeared incredibly nervous.

"That's great," he smiled reassuringly at her. "Come." He took her hand and pulled her off to get ready for their date.

Sakaki never would have thought that he would take her somewhere so cool. He remembered where she liked to go. They were back in the world of the living. More than that, they were at a festival in the world of the living. It was so exciting and exhilarating! This was something she always wanted to see first hand. She no longer felt like she had to question his motives.

She peered back at him with a big smile on her face. She loved how they looked in their kimonos. It was nice to see the captain in clothes other than his soul reaper uniform. He smiled back as well.

"Can we go do that?" she asked him pointing at more than one of the various stands set up all around them.

"Whatever you want," he informed. He now sounded a little less than pleased. He must not like going around to such common things. Sometimes she forgot he was of nobility. Things like this dulled in comparison to what he could be doing. She tried to shrug it off, because he was the one who brought her there.

The date was so much fun. Sakaki never thought she could have this much fun at one time. She smiled at her captain as they sat on a bench under a tree. The fading sunlight made it a perfect romantic setting to end the date with. She shyly peered at her captain. He still looked so serious. Was he mad at her for something? She didn't recall ever doing anything wrong. She scooted closer to him to see his reaction. He did nothing. She sighed.

"What's the matter?" He asked her, concerned.

She glanced at the ground, peering straight at her tiny feet. She was feeling doubtful again for some reason.

"Why is it that when I go places with you, you acted so stiff and serious?" She asked simply.

There was no answer from him. That made her even more doubtful. Why could he never tell her what was on his mind?

"Is it my fault did I offend you captain?" She wondered, looking over at him.

"No," he said in a distracted tone.

Sakaki frowned. He didn't sound in the least bit convincing to her. She was beginning to get frustrated by his antics.

"Then why won't you let me go on anymore missions?" She asked, bravely.

Once again he wouldn't answer her. She had had it with him being so unresponsive to her. She took her shoes off, stood up, and threw one of them at him. Now he was finally paying attention to her.

"If you don't want to tell me anything, fine! I don't care! I'm not you're girlfriend anyway! You can just stay in your stupid selfish world for all I care!" She hissed, and then ran off. She ran as far as she could. She didn't care if she could never have a chance of being with her captain forever. It meant nothing to her now. She was not going to play stupid games with him forever. She'd rather have life go back to the way it used to be than be stuck in some aristocrat's silly little love games. She didn't need that.

**(Thanks for reading. I will update when I can -_-)**


End file.
